The Rabbit and the Wolf
by Some Crazy Lady
Summary: A young woman from Rome is forced to marry a man she does not love. But soon her feelings for the man grow. One day she finds him murdered by the woads and takes revenge to a whole new level.
1. The Rabbit is captured

The Rabbit and the Wolf. 

Summery: A young women from Rome is forced to marry a man she does not love. But soon her feelings for the man grow. One day she finds him murdered by the woads and takes revenge to a whole new level.

Chapter I

The Rabbit is captured.

It wasn't that she actually remember who she was. No she was a girl that was for sure. But the thought of all the killing and suffering she had caused made her feel like more of a man. A horrible one at that. A traitor to the throne that would stop at nothing. She knew she wasn't one. Well that was at least what her father had told her.

But her trust in the man had started to fade. Ever so slowly like a river in a drought. It was slowly starting to disappear. But then she didn't even know if the man was alive anymore. The only news of him that reached her ears where the letters from him. But they where so emotionless and thoughtless that it felt as if he really was dead.

An animal soul less and moral less. she had been the cause of that. Then why couldn't she fix it? Was it so hard to mend what she had broken? She had fallen and ripped her dress on the ground, and now she found that she couldn't mend it. Alas she felt so alone, so distant from everyone she knew. Not that that was unusual.

No depression had set in for while. Testing her and teasing her just like a lover. The carriage was slow, and she so wanted to ride. But her mother had forbidden it, her mother... what could she say about the woman? She was a curse. One that tried to help her. But a curse. She yearned for her father. Her only memories of the man were joyous ones.

She had been young then, she hadn't had to be a lady. To walk like a lady and to act like a lady. The whole idea was her mothers, a stupid one she thought. She was no lady, ladies knew how to act around a man. They knew how to flirt and dance. She knew how to... well nothing like that. She knew how to fight. But that wasn't lady like, and most men wouldn't want to marry a woman who could kill them.

She couldn't cook she couldn't dance and she most definitely couldn't flirt. Not that flirting would ever save her life. But her mother seemed to think that it was important. No fighting was important and her hand itched for a weapon. Any weapon, even a blunt sword would do. Just the thought of feeling the heavy weight of metal made her impatient.

Made her want to move and run, but she was here. Stuck. Like a mouse in a trap, and she had been stupid enough to fall into the trap. Her eyes went to the little window in the carriage. The only window, and her look at freedom. A freedom she could feel, but wasn't there. Like a wind in summer, it was there. But not really. Adjusting her dress she got up just to stretch.

The endless sitting made her restless. Her hand scratched against the ceiling as she stretched. Her dress rustled as she moved, its long flowing hem taking up most of the space in the carriage. Its green and gold fabric the most expensive in Rome. Rome... she hated the city. The bustling crowds and the heat of the day made her sick. She wanted to be back in Russia, where she belonged.

And the men, groaning she turned to stare at the blank wall of the carriage. The men where fickle disgusting and... and? She currently couldn't think of another word. But there was another. They where disgusting, like a dying animal. They prayed on young women like herself. Trying to get the most pleasure they could before their death. But she didn't allow them, she never would. She was a fighter and would never let a man touch her in a way she deemed inappropriate.

--

The carriage sudden stopped. Which caused her to look up. The horses outside shrieked with nervousness and a yell of a man reached her ears. Getting up so stood near the window. Just so she could see outside but not so they could see her. Who ever they where, it might have just been a snake. That had slithered over the path. But as a mans cries reached her ears she knew no snake could put so much fear into a someone's life.

Cursing the small window she made herself move. Knowing that she would be no use inside the carriage. But she wouldn't be one outside either. The men would kill her for putting herself in such danger, and really she was much more useful inside the carriage. Throwing herself back into the seat she heard the fabric of her dress rip with a crack.

She let out another sigh her mind thinking up different excuses why she had ripped it. What would she tell her mother? Nothing she was a full-grown women she didn't have to tell her mother anything. Your only 18 she told herself. Old enough she snapped back. But her mind still rejected her thoughts and she felt a hard sneer cover her mouth. The last screams of dying men soon fell away. A whiplash echoed through the air and suddenly they where off.

--

The city welcomed them like a wolf welcoming its prey. They stared at her wealth and horses as she moved past, and she could only stare back. Dirty as they where, she felt a sense of awkwardness run over her as she sat. Though she could see only out of the little square window, she could feel their stares as she sat there. Closing her eyes she wished for some hidden memory to welcome her again.

But none came; she had been in similar situations but this one proved to be the most awkward. The city gates opened there rusty hinges squeaking in agony. The scene changed. From the normal farmlands to the city, The smell was horrible and now she wished that she had packed the perfume her mother had given her. She would have sprayed the cart full that was for sure. Another squeak of a door filled her ears and again the scenes changed. The city slum and smell disappeared and she smiled when she felt fresh are against her nostrils.

--

The carriage stopped and the door to her carriage opened. Blinking against the sunlight she got up when she saw the familiar smiling face of Alan. His smile was cheeky as usual. One that would make most girls blush and fall over, she merely gave him a raise of an eyebrow and a snort as he helped her from the tiny carriage. The small courtyard had a wall of stone around it.

And the gates that she had just driven through where firmly shut. Two guards stood at the top their eyes peering down at the main city. She saw the man she was supposed to meet. His thin tall figure leaning against a carriage in a casual manner. Two guards on either side of him their eyes hard and cold. She quickly hid the deep rip in her dress and raised her head looking back towards Alan.

He smiled reassuringly and led her over to the man. Pushing himself from the carriage he looked her over in a way that disgusted her. Her eyes flinted back to Alan who bowed to the man. But she stayed put her head raised as always and her thoughts whirling with caution.

_"I am Gardious."_ he said his voice deep and dramatic.

_"The lord of this city, and you must be Rya."_ She nodded deciding not to speak. What was there to talk about? He seemed a bit of a snob really his clothes cleanly pressed and perfect. Alan had straightened himself long ago. She turned towards Alan pushing him slightly forward.

_"This is Alan the head of my servants."_ She said. And it was true. Though her best friend the man had been enslaved to her family all his life. Not that it was her fault. But she had promoted him to head of servant the furthest her family would allow him to go. Gardious looked him over the usual sneer on his face and she moved him away again.

_"Guards."_ he snapped his eyes turning from her and Alan to another man._ "Show her to her room."_

_--_

The room like the rest of the world was dreary. A cold piece of hell that was on earth. The stone walls echoed of many years and many memories, the only thing that had the decency to welcome her was the bed. Which made her smile more then she ever had. The windowless room though turned her smile into a frown. Again she was put into a cage. A windowless pit that showed you nothing, of the world around. Shaking her head she turned to Alan who had just set down her bags.

_"Well this looks cheery."_ he said with a smile his eyes flinting around the room. Rolling her own eyes she opened the closet and stuffed her luggage into them.

_"What exactly are we doing in this hell hole?"_ he raised an eyebrow at his tone his expression humerful as he pondered her question._ "Your mother."_ She snorted her eyes going back to the room.

"Ah yes forgot about her." she shock her head then her eyes staring at the stone walks like a pouting child. She was still considered a child. But unlike many other girls she should be married. Married to man she didn't love, to her family she was some one to be sold off. And that would one day be her fate. She could wait for that day, often enough she had faked seizures and other illnesses that got her out of marriage. But it was staring to work less and less. And she was soon finding her life doomed to this. Doomed to marriage and horrible children. Doomed. She just hoped it wasn't to this bastard. A knock at the door awoke both of them from their thoughts and she walked over to open it. A maid stood on the other side. She looked nervous and she fidgeted when she spoke.

_"The Lord requests to see you."_ she looked past her to Alan and then added. _"Without the servant."_ A delicate snort echoed from her lips that caused the maid to squeak. _"Very well." _she said looking towards Alan. _"Please show me to his rooms."_

_--_

His room was just as dark as hers. The only light came from the oil lamps that hung from the walls. But unlike her room huge tapestries littered the room giving it a little more cheer then her own. He sat at a desk his quill scratching at a piece of parchment a deep frown on his face. Clearing her throat as she stepped in he looked up in surprise. A smile came on his face a total opposite of his first expression.

_"Ah Rya."_ he said his voice just as emotionless as before. _"Please sit down."_ he waved her to chair on the other side of his desk, and like every lady she sat. He smiled and then with a sigh got up and walked over to a cabinet. Opening it he got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Pouring an equal amount for the both of them he passed on to her and sat back down. Lifting the glass to her lips she breathed in the heavenly scent before taking a sip. The burn of alcohol made her grin slightly and she put the glass down despite her want for more.

_"So tell me why has my mother sent me here?"_ She asked looking the man over. He chuckled taking his own sip of wine before replying. _"Your mother and my father where friends. I don't know the exact reason why she sent you to me but I think it has something to do with marriage."_ He then winked at her a small chuckle coming from his lips. Sighing she sank back in her chair. Besides his best intentions she really didn't want to marry this man. Or any man for that fact.

_"Why would it included marriage?"_ She asked her hand going back to her wine. He chuckled his eyes roaming over her for a second before leaning back in his chair. _"It was my fathers idea."_ he said his eyes returning to their emotionless look. _"Well you can tell your father that I refuse."_ she said her eyes looking him over with fury. He snorted in his wine. Much like a horse on a bit. And she couldn't help but think him as one, well more like a donkey if anything.

_"It wasn't my decision. I would like never to get married. But then my father makes the decisions around here."_ She rolled her eyes drinking her wine. Her mind whirling for something to say for him. _"You don't want to marry me?"_ she asked her eyes looking the man over.

_"Would you be upset if I said no?" "No." "Good."_ She chuckled then finishing her wine she filled her own cup again her eyes looking around the room once again. "Why do none of the rooms have windows?" she asked really staring to wonder what time of day it was. He sighed looking around the room just like her. A look of hate drawing onto his lips.

_"Father he thought that if there where no windows no enemy could never get in."_ she snorted in her drink. A cough coming from her mouth as she stared at him. _"If someone attacks you won't have accesses to food then. And are we suppose to remain pale for the rest of our lives."_ Rolling her eyes she took another sip from her glass her eyes looking to the tapestries that hung there different colours accenting the room. He smiled looking around the room.

_"I agree but he wasn't thinking when he got it built. Well the rumour is that he was drunk."_ She chuckled her eyes looking into his. He was handsome and there was no wonder about all the rumours he had heard of this man. But she wished not to marry. She would be damned if she was forced to marry him. But then she had been married twice before and had always sprung her way out of the problem. The only thing was it took time. And she was no longer the young 13 year old virgin she used to be. No she was definitely no virgin.

--  
**AN: Story is rather sketchy right now. Please review. No flames but constructive will do just fine.**


	2. The Rabbit learns to run

Chapter II

The Rabbit learns to run

Though her meeting with the man was a little more then pleasant she found herself avoiding him as much as possible. But like every other day she was called to his room, always by the same maid and always 'without the servant.' Of course she went and slowly she found herself liking the man more and more. They had a strange relationship the pair of them.

For one they never spoke during the day, even if they did see each other. They would ignore one another as much as possible. The second strange thing about their relationship was in fact that he listened to her advice. Though she gave it bluntly and without honour, during their meeting he would still take careful notes over what she had said. And the third thing? Well as far as she could tell he had not yet asked her into bed. Which had caused her to be more suspicious around him a perhaps a little less foolish.

She stood on top of the inner walls of the city. Darkness was slowly falling and what she could see of the country was soon disappearing the sun bringing down all light with it. As the sun departed her eyes went down to the slum. The city bustling even in the dark, the smell raw and horrible as usual. The small lamp that sat beside her burnt brightly for a minute the sun finally disappearing leaving them for a minute in utter darkness.

But as her eyes adjusted so did the candle its bright light burning away into the darkness leaving her with a semi light. Tossing her braided head over her shoulder she sighed as she turned towards the center city. The smell and sight so much prettier then the slums of the outside world. But even with the smell she longed to rid herself of her cell.

She was slowly starting to learn that she was not going to leave these walls. The guards had barred her way, more then once. And so she had decided that a different approach was to be used. She was a rabbit caught by a wolf and her only way out was to fight. Shaking her head she sat down on the edge of the wall her legs dangling down into the slums the stonewall slowly cooling her body. Her eyes twinkled as the moon slowly rose like an awkward oval in the sky. With a sigh she turned the awkwardly climb to the safety of the wall. No longer dangling from the edge she picked up her lantern and once again retreated from freedom and into the city.

--

The morning's bustle rang heavily into the small courts of the inner city. The huge stone wall proving worthless to the girl and her servant. Like every morning she found her head bent in prayer her hands clasped and her small eyes closed as she waited for the endless mass to end. She longed for fresh air, the summer sun just pushing its way through the stain glass windows of the church.

The smell of breakfast mixed in with the scents of the church slowly pushing its way in. Slowly Rya allows her eyes to flick down into Alan's. Grinning she looks back down her eyes closing once again. _"Ask and God will give to you. Search and you will find. Knock and the door will open for you…"_ The priest says his voice deep and bored as if the day was never going to end. But as if by magic he ended the phrase and then snapped the book shut

The church spilled out into the early morning light, the people not stopping to talk or rest as they hurried away to their chores and duties. She had no chores and duties. And so she lingered her eyes flicking back into Alan's as they slowly made their way over to the dining hall.

Her life style here at the wall has actually pushed her into a semi amount of depression. The days are boring and hot, the summer heat wrinkling her dresses and skin from her sweat. More and more often she finds herself upon the wall, looking down into the slums of the city. Her eyes closed or open it didn't matter to her, but on that wall she felt some sort of freedom.

During the day the only thing that kept her company was Alan, the library and god. She would go to bed late, usually drunk from the wine she was given by Gardious. Late to bed early to rise was her motto around her. For every day at dawn she would leave her bed to join morning mass. Even in Britain God would not fail her. Even if many had said to her that god did not live here.

--

The bible spoke other wise. Her chain still held around her neck. Giving her hope and freedom. God would never abandon her. But going late to bed meant that sleep would catch her during the day. Cat naps where often ceremonially held during the day. Often after breakfast and after lunch when she could doze for hours.

But after dinner she never had time to sleep. After her dinner which was usually held alone or with Alan she would leave to take a bath. Her sticky skin and dress happy to part from what her own body had created. And then after the bath the usual would happen. A knock at the door that always seemed loud and annoying to her ears would echo across the room.

She would stand from her writing desk a quill in her hand. And then after only half listening to what the maid had to say she would leave. It was always the same, the small reunions with the man becoming more and more enjoyable as they slowly began to understand each other. They where in fact much alike but she not knowing how he would react to her saying this kept it quiet. Just like a lady should.

--

The door creaks as always as she steps inside Gardious's room. He sits behind his desk as usual. Scratching away at a piece of parchment that he quickly covers at her arrival. She stands straight no curtsy coming from her feeble gown. Something that her mother would have smacked her for. But she has done it time and again, and he after realizing that she would do no such thing had given up bowing.

A small smile comes to his lips as she sits down in her usual place. Standing he takes out the wine as usual pour in a glass for her. Slowly she allows her eyes to flick over to him as he offers her the glass. _"How was your day?"_ He asks his voice loud in the windowless room. Smiling Rya allows her eyes to flick up into his. His head cocked forward as he pours himself his own glass of wine. _"Good and yours?" _He doesn't reply though his eyes flicking into hers a small smile on his face. Something was wrong, his actions where cold, awkward. He didn't return to his desk as usual just stood there perched over her. Like a bird waiting for her to move. His hand slowly come up to push her hair away from her face.

His head moves forward towards her mouth… Realizing what he is doing she gently shoves him back. A frown coming carving itself upon her face as she stands up. _"Come to bed with me Rya…"_ He whispers his eyes looking up into hers in a pleading gesture. _"Please…"_ Turning she lets a small sneer come to her face at his petty argument. She doesn't know what to say to this man. This man that she was only starting to learn how to trust. She had expected better of him, Hoped for better. But alas no one seemed to be better then what she hoped. And with a faint tug of her wrist that he was holding onto so tightly she stepped away. _"No."_

She returned early to her rooms that evening. Earlier then usual Alan noticed but he took no note of it. She would tell him if she wanted too. Eyes closed as he faked a soft sleep he slowly lets his eyes open to survey her. She comes and goes taking only a lit candle with her as she exits the room.

--

The hot orange wax from the candle was slowly dripping onto her skin as she moves. The careless dripping falling over the side to meet her own tender flesh. Tipping the candle she allows the wax to poor down to the marble floor. Leaving it for someone else to clean up. She made her way to the usual spot on the wall. Her back straight like a guard as she steps up into the tower.

Loosening the straps that make her look so skinny she slowly steps back to admire the view. The sun had set a while ago, but in its place the moon had risen bring with it its own light and love. Its strong beams caring over the world gracelessly as it carves a shadow on the mountains behind it. Wordlessly she watches, her eyes cold as she thinks the past over. The moment she had said "no" he had let go.

His back turning to her as she wordlessly made her way out of the room. He was a man of honour for doing that. But either way their relationship had been extremely scarred. Over the past fortnight she had seriously considered marrying the man. He was after all the most decent out of all of them. But it was just a thought, nothing else but a thought that had now fled from her mind. No she would never marry this man.

She would leave disappear from this place. Even Rome was better then this. Shaking her head she sighs. She would find a weapon and take Alan with her. Gardious would spare him no mercy if he stayed behind. No this was for the best, she would disappear from this place. From her mother's life and this mans life… Well at least she would try.

--

**AN: Wrong thing to say Gardious me boy. xD please review/reply. Merci.**

Return to Top 


	3. The Blood runs dry

Chapter III

The Blood runs dry.

Slowly as if by magic the sun began to rise. Dawn spreading over the horizon casting a blood red shadow behind it. The mid morning bell breaks the silence of the day. Welcoming the world of sleep to the world of life. A slow bustle starts as the villagers wake. From the city walls nothing stirs. The girl that usually stands there is gone.

The guard notes, the women more like for she had been a pretty sight. Something to watch as the world passed by. Something was wrong with her, something that caused her to plot and poke at the world. But for now he was alone. His eyes flicking up into the sun rise as a yawn escapes his lips. Where ever she is now, she is happy probably… probably in bed.

He was wrong, Rya was not in-fact in bed. Not that bed could save her now. No in the short time since that faithless night she had made a couple decisions. She was going to leave, with or without Alan and she was going to forget her life as a lady. Perhaps she would join a wolf pack, and live her life killing deer. No she mused there was more for her out there. Things that she had not yet discovered. She had brought a fair amount of money up here with her. All her savings in fact, why? She didn't know but it was enough to weigh down her pockets. No she would not take it all, it had a better use. Bribery was a after all a thing for liars and thieves like her.

Her master plan needed work though, a lot of it. First step was bribing or threatening Alan to come with her. That is if he didn't come in the first place. The next thing was to find a way out of her. Her gold would come to some use with the guards. But once she escaped this mad house she would have to make sure she never returned. Gardious would never allow her to just suddenly disappear.

No she needed a way to get rid of him for good. She wouldn't kill him, no she wasn't that cold blooded. But a broken leg or two for him wasn't such a bad idea. The guards wouldn't be able to go after her and would just end up going back. But it needed work. The real question was how to inflict the damage that she needed to. She had no idea, but being who she was she didn't think it over to much. A fatal plan she knew. But she was just to lazy and stubborn to work it all out. She would figure it out, work with her instincts when the time came.

--

Days had gone by since she had last seen Gardious. He was nothing to her. An empty coffin that held no meaning and would never capture her body. She was immortal to him, and death would never grip her. She had figured out her plan, or at least the half ass part was complete. Like she had said before the rest was all instincts. There was just one glitch to her plan.

She had not told Alan of what she planned to do. And every time she saw the man something reminded her of it. He would come with her would he not? They had been the best of friends from day one. Then what was so hard? What caused her hands to shake at the thought of it? They had made vows not to part. Not for reasons like this anyways. No this man and this wretched island was not going to part her from her friend. They had journeyed everywhere together. No she would have to tell him eventually, she was not going to leave without him.

A week past, the maid that once had come to her door everyday had abandoned her job. Rya lived of books now, the dust covers in the library greeting her every day. No there was no more joy here. No man to talk to that might capture her heart. Alan was busy with his duties during the day, and when she had offered to help she had been greeted with a no. She was a 'lady.' And no lady could ever work in the fields or stables. No she was to stay put and hope for the best. She had quit going to mid morning mass. Instead taking the time to go in the afternoon. She slept better now, perhaps it was the fact that she was drinking less wine. Perhaps not but sleep often welcomed her at night.

--

Afternoon mass welcomes the crowd with slow and heavy dongs from the heavy bronze bell. Nobles move into the church for only the rich have the money and time to praise the lord during the afternoon. A women and her servant follow suit, her hem raised as she moves slowly up the stairs with the crowd, the door open as they all step inside. Nobles and servant sitting suit. Equal as they stand and sing with god. Two different people, two different levels of power are equal in the hands of god. But god has graced them and as they kneel to pray they listen.

The priest speaks and only seconds later Rya's whispering voice follows suit. A slow whisper which only her servant and best of friends can hear. _"I plan to escape."_ At these words Alan's head shoots up, his eye-brows stitched together as he examines the lady._ "Are you insane, you could get killed."_ His voice is a deep and harsh whisper. A clear discouragement to her.

_"I don't care, I'm leaving."_ Her voice is equally as harsh challenging him to stop her. He will come will he not? Oh how she prays so, but Alan has always been a strange one. If not then their vow might just have to be stretched. Hopefully not but she had no intensions of staying here. _"When will you go?"_ His head returns to the bow a small frown is all she can see of his face. But she knows that his face will do anything but encourage her. But his question offers hope, unless he feels like telling on her. But that is unlikely, she has done nothing to upset him and so by doing so he would gain nothing.

_"Tomorrow night."_ Her voice is still a dead whisper, so silent that even the people in front of her can't hear. Or so she thinks, but they have not yet raised their heads to curse at her._ "Pack for two."_ Is his only reply.

--

The night is the only thing that covers them as they move at an awkward pace. Rya's clothing has changed, her hair is pulled back away from her face as she sports pants and a light jacket. The evening breeze is harsh for the summer. Its cold fingers draping into their clothing as they move. Night had fallen hours ago, and now the only thing besides them that is awake are the drunks and the occasional guard.


	4. Cold Blood, New fears

Chapter IV

Cold Blood, New fears

The sky remained dark for hours, the summer sun finally rising in the east as the pair made their way into the shabby inn. Five miles to the south it sits. Tucked neatly away between two trees. No one is in side it, and though it should resemble a crowded bar the two of them are the only noisemakers of the world. In the distance an animal crows telling the world that daybreak has indeed began.

The pair are tired, their eyelids heavy in sleep as they sit down. A woman moves passing them tea and trying to make mild chat but the guest's response is limited and so she abandons the job. They eventually pay for rooms and leave the bar; their tea drained away as the sun pushes away the stars.

Hours pass and eventually the pair are back, their hoods pulled down as they move towards the innkeeper. The lady speaks, her companion standing behind her suspiciously. Her voice is a dead whisper one that only the innkeeper can hear. "Two horses please." She hands over some gold; enough to probably run this place for a month and the two of them are directed towards the stables.

--

The horses where not worth all the gold, she spent on them. They weren't good runners, slow and it took them too long to get warmed up. No she would eventually need to find better ones. But for now this was all they had. The horse's hoofs thumping against the ground as they rode. They don't move very fast, a trot maybe but it is hard to tell with these horses. They don't push it though. In stories that she has read the horses gallop for miles. But those are stories, fiction. A gallop would kill these beasts; no they will stay at a trot, maybe a canter if necessary. But for now a gallop is far beyond her reach.

--

The city is soon far behind them, no more out line of its wretched walls can be seen. They move on, faster and slower keeping the horses at a steady pace. They have lost track of where they are on the map, following the road seems to be the easiest way to go. But for now god only knows where they are. They converse little, their hands on their weapons as they move through forests and grass.

They stop for lunch, abandoning prayer as they move. No, god will go with them; he will forgive them of their sins. Night falls and so they continue. Stopping every hour to feed the horses and themselves. But they keep moving, tiring themselves more and more as they go. God only know where Gardious is right now. He could be miles away, even at the castle but it seems unlikely. He will not let fresh blood get away so easily. No he is most defiantly on the hunt, he might not even have gone with his guards. But either way something, someone is following them.

Eventfully they stop, the horses wheezing as they pat them down and lead them into sleep. They make their own camp, no fire is lit for it is warm enough and the smoke would instantly attract someone towards them. No they must remain alone, unheard of. Even their speech is limited. No noise rustling the silence as they eventually fall asleep.

--

But the night stirs; they are not in-fact the only ones on the island. In the distance a wolf cry echoes through the night. An owl hoots and then there is silence. Like the breeze they move, bows held in place ready to fire. Eyes slowly flicking over the world as they move with perfect grace. Fingers point, indicating what is to come. Nods break out, small swift smiles.

Some fall from the trees onto the ground, the crescent moon reflecting in their eyes as they step forward. Blue paint covers their body hiding them from the world. Teasing an onlookers eyes, are they their? Or are they not? They continue to move, a hunt has broken out. Their feet padding along the leaf covered floor much like a wolves. The deer in front of them springs moving off, but arrows rain upon it. Dead before it hits the ground. And then in the distance a horse shrieks, causing heads to turn as they search for the source. The dear is collect and then they move, following the noise…

--

Something awakes him, he doesn't know what. But it feels as if someone is breathing down his neck. Watching him, Alan stands pushing himself out of the thin blanket he has wrapped himself in. Rya sleep on though, slowly he walks over to the horses. Touching their necks he is shocked to find that their necks are drenched in sweat. Their eyes rolling as he tries to calm the beasts, something is wrong.

He had felt it and the horses have confirmed it. Slowly he turns hand on his weapons as he quietly makes his way towards Rya. Shaking her awake he speaks. _"Something is wrong."_ Is his only explanation for the sudden wakening. She nods getting up to pack her things. They move silently, communication is held only to whispers and hand gestures.

She herself doesn't know what is going on, but she trusts him and so she makes sure he movements are exact. He will explain later, her eyes flicking over to the forest. The moon offers little light but she has no doubt something is up. Pulling herself onto her horse, she calmly waits for Alan to follow in her example. They turn their horses somewhat desperate to get away. But then something happens, something that is not expected. From the trees someone shouts, a call is thrown out into the summer night. And with a shriek the horses are off.

Arrows rain down on them, onto the horses and onto themselves. She feels her horse giving way and falls to the side to let it die. Alan has fallen of his horse. The beast galloping away, slowly disappearing from view. Turning she grabs for her knife, Alan's sword is out at the ready a yell coming from his lips challenging them. Who ever they are they stream out of the forest, swords and axes at the ready.

Ready to kill and to fight, they don't have a chance, there have got to be at least ten of them, if not more. Ten against two was not a fair advantage. But their options are limited. No they would do what they needed to do, even if they did end up dead. The men come forward, screams echoing from their mouths. Turning she stands back to back with Alan a frown springing to her face as she holds her dagger at the ready. It's a shame really… to die so early in life. S

omeone attacks and with a snort she parries holding her weapon with graceful ease as she waits for another to attack. She will not kill, no not until they deem a real threat to her. She hears a yelp from behind her, Alan has killed someone, and so with a snort she decides to deem them a threat.

God had forgotten them, at least for this day; this hour he had left them behind to bleed. It had taken at least an hour to get rid of the men. Their attacks fierce and merciless and Alan tried to cut down one after another. He kills three in all, the rest leaving because of pure exhaustion and with a sigh and moan Rya falls to the ground.

Bruised and scratched they lie there. No movement coming from either of them as they desperately tried to restore some amount of strength. Eventually she moves her hand coming up to greet Alan's. Eyes flick open as she eventually and slowly gets to her feet. Alan soon follows suit, his legs bloodied from a large scratch that continues to flow. Groaning she grabs a hold of his arm helping him to the horse that lies in the dirt. Dead. Pulling the saddlebags out from the beast she takes out bandages, needles and thread. Her eyes flicking into his to reassure him.

--

Day broke early that day; the sun rising as it usually did casting away the stars and moon. They had rescued what little things they could from the horses body, Alan's horse had been no where to be found and they soon realized that their provisions had been cut short. Her money was still with them, not all of it but enough to buy provisions if they could.

Alan is currently sleeping, his leg stitched up and wrapped the best that she could. Healing wasn't her number one thing in the world, and the stitches had taken longer then usual. But it was over and done with, he was sleeping and so with a yawn she allowed herself to follow suit. So far her grand escape had not gone according to plan.

--

**AN: Thank you Daisy for the first review. As you can see I took it into consideration. XD**


	5. Unexpected Findings

Chapter V

Unexpected Findings

Alan was obviously the reason why she was still alive. With out him she would be dead, a carcass lost to the world. But was his life worth more then hers? Had God abandoned him for her? He was sick, it was obvious and she had no idea what to do.

He had urged her to go on, told her to flee while she could. But she would not abandon him for nothing. Her freedom was nothing without him. No she would stay, slowly nurse him back into life. Or at least try, she knew nothing about medicine. Only the basic's a cut would have to be cleaned, a fever cooled. That much was obvious as for the rest she left it to luck. Luck and god would cause this man to heal. He was part of her, part of her life and she would have to fix him.

--

She was scared, they had not moved for days, mainly because of his condition. But everyday she knew he drew closer. They where not far; and with a skilled tracker they could easily be found. Alan slept most of the day, leaving her time to cover her tracks and look for a source of food. She had done what she could, her horse's body left on the path. Alan's horse had left hoof prints, which was to her an advantage.

They would think that she had gone on, that she had left him to some fate. She had then taken Alan's boots and made a trail away from the horse carcass and into the forest. Something any good tracker would easily look over and ignore. But hopefully someone stupid would come along and follow them. They led to nowhere. And so this person would be left to their own thoughts, as far away from them as possible. As for her and Alan they had made cover miles away, hidden in the trees. She had made sure that there was no evidence of their passing. It would seem foolish to take cover in the trees, but her hate towards Gardious drove her on. Even the blue demons could not control her rage.

--

They had spent days there; no one had attacked her, or found her. And so she was in a semi amount of peace. If Gardious really did never find her then she was indeed in Gods hands. Her only problem was staying away and out of his grasp and keeping Alan alive. But Alan was not doing well, his fever rocked up and down as they days progressed. Rya for one was unsure of how to help him.

And sometime she just left him to die, hoping for a sign. The past days had been hard, unforgiving. Every night she would awake to his cries of pain. Pain he even felt in his sleep. His cut oozed of some unknown substance, which she would often clean away. Her own body was sticky, unkempt and dirty. She would wash often but the summer heat constantly heated her. Often she thought that she herself had caught a fever. But it was just the heat, the sun burning down upon the world.

Another day passed, another unforgiving struggle. She lacked hope something many would say was her downfall. Hope was rare though, rare in such horrid situations. Alan was in fact healing, his wounds crusting over. Her prayers had been answered. Her whispers of god noticed. God had not forgotten Alan. His fever cooled, not all the way but enough so to reassure her. He would get better; she knew it. God had sent her a sign. Everything would turn out fine.

--

But something went wrong; something always goes wrong when you mess with god. Her father had once said. Perhaps that is why he had never prayed; never nodded his head in thanks for what good had come. Her mother had never been okay with that. But they had managed, but was she going to manage? Night had crept upon the world, they sun's setting not visible behind the clouds. A storm was coming, something rare in the world. But it was coming.

The skies alight with the sounds and colour of thunder. Alan had awoken hours before, claiming to be all right, his hands clasped over the cross as the storm broke out. Life always slows when agony strikes; she could feel every drop of rain that fell upon her. Every rumble of thunder seemed to shake the earth, which she sat upon. They did not speak, Alan slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Oh how jealous she was of him, sleep was hard to find in such a storm. Another crash of thunder rang above and so with a snort she turned her head away from Alan. Soon she would have to sleep; tomorrow she would have to take care of Alan, and herself. No sleep would have to come; it would be short. She knew that much but somehow she would force herself into it.

--

Over the next days Rya began to wonder where Gardious was. It had been a fortnight since she had left him. And he still had not found her, was the forest that large? Or had she just gone into a place that was to unpredictable to find. Either way Alan was still in pain, he had began to walk. But he walked with a limp and often left work for her to do. Finding food was her main priority. And over the next few days Alan and her moved to a piece of land close to a village. Every day she would wander there collecting food to eat. They would soon have to leave, they knew that much. But for now they had fallen into a semi amount of peace. That neither Rya nor Alan where in the mood to break.

--

Staying to long in one place was most definitely their worst mistake. Possible the reason why their freedom had not been shortened. Night had fallen once again upon them; time had been sweet to them. Life boring as Alan healed more and more by the day.

In the distance a horses hoof beats awaken her. Eyes carelessly open as a snort of a horse echoes. Raising herself, she stands. Her eyes flicking over the darkened woods in search of the source. A silhouette of a horse and rider comes into view. Tucked in between the trees, weapons cover the riders body.

A great sword hanging lose from its scabbard. The riders head moves towards her, their eyes meet. His cold and dark, her own covered in fear and hate. He nods a small smile creeping onto his lips. Her muscles tense wondering what he will do next. But he does nothing, merely turns away. A kick to the horse's side follows and they are gone.

--

Sleep captures her, pushes her away from her thoughts. Dreams pull her away from reality. She has no idea what's going on in the real world. After the strange incident with the man she did not awake Alan. She did not run, she merely fell asleep.

Uncertain of what to do and far to scared to run. Was that the man who was supposed to take her back? No he had said nothing, nothing had echoed from his lips. Just a nod and then he had left. Gone… But could he be someone else? A scout? A tracker? But then why had he not taken her while he could? Or was he just a hunter?

Someone searching for food? There where more questions then answers coming from the man. And so she had let sleep take her, he had done her no harm, nothing that would cause her to repel or run. She would have to go on, dismiss the thought from her mind. Life was to short to dwell on such hate and thoughts.

--

**AN: Guess who the mystery man is. Yes Arthur's knights will play a role in this… Probably only a small one but we will see.**


	6. One Freedom for another

Chapter VI

One Freedom for another.

The lone soldier slowly made its way back to camp. His head bowed in relaxation. But his body stiffened and alert. He had found the girl, and the servant. It hadn't been hard finding her, the signs where all there it just took time.

But now that he had her there was no problems for him. If they moved he would find them, it was simple. That is if she had the sense to move, but the servant was hurt. No they would not move, at least not far. They would soon be back where they belonged and the world would move on. He was now to take a girl's freedom for his own.

Light was just showing on the horizon when he came back into camp. They where all asleep, his friends and companions; their quiet snores lifting up into the air. But someone wasn't there, Arthur. His god only knew where he was.

No he would leave the man to his thoughts. If he wanted the news he would come looking for him. But for now sleep was calling him. Dropping down from his horse he pats the animal down before letting his own needs take over. Sleep would be short; Dagonet was already starting to stir. No he could eat while riding, sleep was more important right now.

Sleep was indeed to short, night had fallen and the sun risen. Something in the light awoke him, and in the darkness that poured into light he was for a second blinded. Blinking away the sunspots that temporally rested in his eyes.

Pushing himself up he eyes the scene before him. The sound had come from Bors, his blades unsheathed and a huge grin on his face. Everyone else was laughing, about what he didn't know. And so he left it at that, Arthur was the first to notice him, a small nod coming from him.

It was not a nod of greeting; it was one Arthur gave him often, a command for the news. _"I found her."_ Is his only answer.

--

The man in her dreams was gone, her mind constantly trying to remind her of the event. Was he just a dream? Yes she told herself, it hadn't felt real, he had done nothing to her. Nothing that would signify that he was in fact not a dream. But she was still nervous; she often caught herself shaking when she was alone. Scared for her life and Alan's, she would have to find a way out of here.

hough her fears may not be correct there was still a chance that someone else was looking for them. Out of Britain would be the best, but it did not in fact seem likely for the time being. No she would have to buy some new horses and run. Possibly to a city, a place where she could easily mingle and hide in the crowds. Alan slept for most of the morning, their conversations short when he did awake.

There was much to talk about but somehow she could not force herself into telling Alan about her plans. She did not want to pressure the man; he had risked his life for her. Possibly saved her, she owed his some rest. At least enough time to heal from the injures that she had caused. It was in fact her foolish idea that had got them into this situation in the first place.

No he had to rest, she would have to find a new way out of here. She had got them into this mess, and so she would have to get them out. No matter how much of her savings it might take.

--

Another soulless day passes, the sunrises and sets the moon turns. Coming into its climax and then falling into defeat. Life moves on, animals linger then leave. Life is to short; Rya has no idea what to do. Her head bowed in prayer as the morning sun swoops over the world.

Her eyes carelessly flick towards the sleeping form of Alan. A small smile playing on her lips as she prays for his health. A day has given her time to think, and she has thought about a lot. The man has disappeared from her mind, like a dream that you forget the next day. He is nothing she has thrown it away believing that he is merely a hunter. Oh how wrong she was…

--

A lone deer stands its ground in a clearing, its head bowed as it chews away at the leaves and foliage below. It is a mighty deer, its antlers challenging the sky. But at the sound of hoof beats, and laughter from its most dangerous foe the animal bolts. Leaving behind a deserted clearing, and a danger that he could not appose.

They where so close, he could see their footprints from when they had gone into town. They hadn't moved had they? No even if they did they where not careful enough. He could find them in a heartbeat. No the mission was almost over, the lady and her servant had put up a good fight. But they always got their way; perhaps that was why they had managed to survive so many years.

Every mission had to be done, every killing completed. And in this case every run away lady had to be brought back home safe. Slowly he pulled his horse into a walk, making sure that its hoof beats where slow and muffled. Eyes flash over to Arthur, a slow tip of the head singling that they had not yet discovered them. Arthur makes a hand jester, a nod coming from each of the knights showing that they understood.

A sly smile coming to his lips as he inches his horse forward. Slowly they move and then with a yell they bolt jumping around the two before they even have time to react.

--

Something was up; she could feel it in her blood. In her heart beat and quickening breath. Someone was close, but who? There where no signs of disturbance. No snorts or distant hoof beats. Was her imagination playing tricks on her? No something was wrong, someone was near. Watching, watching, watching. But she couldn't see them, was it the man again? The one she had seen only days before?

Or was it something else? Some other curse that had come to haunt her. Shivering she moves, trying to distract who ever it is, and hoping for a view. But there is nothing, no glaring eyes coming from a bush. No pointed weapon held in the hands of a killer. No she is alone, Alan sleeps gone in his own world. But someone is close.

And then it happens, she doesn't know how. But suddenly with a cry of fury and ambush they appear. Horses circle her, their eyes blood shot and afraid. Men sit on these horses, their hair ragged, weapons concealed from her view. They halt, the horse's heads turning towards her and Alan, as if demanding an explanation. Falling back she looks up at the men in utter horror.

God only knows what they would do to her, they looked horrible, unclean. Clasping the cross that hides beneath her dress, she pulls herself back to her feet. Trying to compose herself. "_Are you Lady Rya?"_ One asks, his voice deep and gruff to her ears. Turning to face the man, she bits her lips at the Roman clothing, which he wears. Does he mean her harm? No. No man of god would harm another.

But he does want to bring her back, why else would they be here? Why else would they know who she is? Uncertainly she replies her head turning to watch the men around her. _"No."_ A deep snort comes from another; a hand drops down to its weapon. Frowning she eyes the commander, but he seems startled by her answer. Was he really expecting an honest answer?

--

**AN: Thank you Ann for the fab review.**


	7. A Fantasy in Reverse

Chapter VII

A Fantasy in Reverse

The stunned silence that followed her voice was awkward. It held the world and its time in perfect rhythm. A horse snorts, the wind suddenly pushing up against them as if demanding an answer. Slowly she waits, her eyes flicking up into the commanders. Was he really expecting her to give an honest reply? She wanted her freedom just as much as these men wanted to go home. No soldier wanted to fight; they wanted to build a family. Just as much it seemed, as she wanted to go on. Stepping back she speaks once more, her voice harsh and afraid. Unknowing of what they would do next.

_"Who are y-you?"_ She stammers, stepping back as she desperately tries to think. Was there an escape? Anyway to get out, out of this mess that she was in. But she was completely surrounded, horses and men pointed towards her as she waited for a reply. _"I am Arthur, these are my knights."_ The commander speaks deeply, a spoonful of emotion mixed in with it. Arthur? She knew this man, not by appearance but by the stories. Stories that had travelled fast through Rome.

Arthur and his legendary knights. But the mention of his name only brought up more questions. Questions about Gardious' wealth, about her parents and their influence in Rome. How in the world did Gardious get Arthur and his knights to come after her? How much power did he have? Not only in this country but also in Rome? She had no idea, He was a man and she was just a woman. A woman who thought too much, and perhaps did not deserve freedom. He speaks again, his voice strange to his ears. Deep and full of an emotion she did not understand.

How could a man sound so kind, when he had seen so much war? Or where the stories nothing but a lie? _"I will ask you again Milady, Are you Lady Rya?"_ Another snort comes from a man, but this time she turns to meet the man with a blind fury. But it is not a man who she was expecting, not some muscled bastard who has an attitude problem. It is in fact him. The man from her dreams, at the sight of him she steps back, awestricken by what she sees. It can't be, he had been a dream, a nothing. No she realized, he was a spy and she had done nothing. He says nothing to her, merely gives her a nod that she knows all to well.

_"No, I am not Lady Rya. Truth be told I have no idea who you are talking about."_ She states it proudly turning her head back towards Arthur. "_What do you want with her?"_ Somehow she has gotten courage, her head held high as she waits for the men to respond. She will worm her way out of this one. She has too.

_"She ran away, we have been asked to retrieve her."_ He was too honest, far too honest. Many would have just have ignored the question. She is about to speak, but is interrupted by another. Eyes flash angrily to meet the man, his voice low and deep. Holding no charm or kindness that his commander does. _"And what bad excuse do you have for the servant?"_

--

The snort of the horses and gentle hoof beats against the ground caused her to close her eyes. A small snort coming from her own mouth as she eyes the men that lead her. She has suffered from defeat, her hands shaking as she clutches the reins.

She had indeed given in; Alan had been her breaking point. Their way into her life and lies. And so she had failed, not only herself but also Alan. She not him had failed. Alan was still asleep, tied up onto the packhorse. Oh how she loathed these men, men that where willing to give up her freedom to get a step closer to their own. She was going back to hell, back to a place she did not belong and could not understand.

But now it seemed that there was no escape, these men surrounded her day and night. Taking care that there was no escape. She was going back, there would be no second escape. Gardious was indeed smarter then that, he would make sure that she would not perform a stunt like this again. No she would have to face the facts, she was going back.

Night fell, the world falling down with it. Slowly the stars come to erupt in the sky followed even slower by the moon. In the distance a call of an animal meets her ears. The horse moves, ungraceful in the lack of light. But the men move on, in the stories the men did not need to sleep. Going on for days on end, killing enemies to Rome and saving damsels in distress. There where so many stories, and she was going to test if they where true.

_"Are we going to stop anytime soon?"_ Arthur turns his head towards her, followed by the others. This is the first time that she has spoken. Her eyes meeting his with a mixture of anger and hate. _"Your right, its time we stop." _Is his only reply, snorting she shakes herself. Her eyes dropping back down to her horse's mane. No the stories where not true, it was all just a lie.

--

She followed suit with the men, making sure her horse was cleaned and fed before switching to her own needs. Sleep was calling her, Alan had just awoken and one of the men had helped him. It turned out that her stitches had gotten the cut infected in some parts. And for now she was grateful for the help he was getting. She found herself sitting next to a tree. Her head rested up against it, letting her eyes close as she tried to get some amount of sleep.

The smell of food and an open fire reached her nostrils as she allowed herself to rest. Footsteps enter her mind, eyes flashing open to meet the offender. Its one of the knights, not Alan like she had been hoping for._ "Eat."_ He says offering her a plate. Nodding she grabs for it, it doesn't turn out to be much. But it is enough and so she starts to eat. Realizing the man has not yet left she looks up from her dinner, her eyes flashing for an explanation.

_"Your name?"_ She asks, her eyes meeting his. What did he want? Was her first question, but being a knight she guessed he didn't need an explanation. He did speak though, his voice deep and gruff against his ears as she watched him. _"Lancelot."_ Snorting on her food she smiles slightly, she had heard many stories about Lancelot. Not all good, but the thought of these stories brought back memories. Memories that she could deal with.

But this time it was his turn to speak, perhaps it had been the faint snort that had issued from her mouth that had caused him to look down at her. Or perhaps it was something else, either way he spoke. His tone as deep and gruff as before. _"What?"_ Smiling slightly Rya turns her head towards the forest. Memories should be remembered alone, but here she was. Telling him why she knew his name.

_"Stories, Rome has many about Arthur and his brave knights."_ The knight smiled then, his eyes twinkling in the distant firelight as he eyed her. _"And are the stories true?"_ Turning away from the forest she eyes the man, her smile dropping away into a frown. Where the stories true? _"No, they where lies. All lies."_


	8. A Plea for Freedom

Chapter VIII

A Plea for Freedom

In the heat of the summer, night does not last long. Hours seem more like minutes, minutes like seconds. Sleep and night travels far to fast, life goes on, pulling away the darkness of the night the sun rises. Pulling away not only darkness but sleep. She hears one awake, his heavy footsteps fall towards the ground over and over again. Like a drummer boy on its drum, he moves.

Perfect, slowly she allows her eyes to flutter open, realizing that the noise is coming towards her. It is no one, only Alan. His head held high, a smile on his face. Smiling back up at him she stands, letting him pull her into a hug that only she can understand. These knights indeed have brought a blessing with them. Alan does not look perfect, but it seems like ages since she has seen him smile.

They separate, her hand coming up to caress his cheek. _"How are you?"_ Her voice seems distant, as if she was in a dream. Her eyes flicking up into his as he begins to speak. _"Better, a lot better. I see that they found us."_ She doesn't reply to that, merely nods allowing him to take her back into a hug.

--

Days pass, and soon Rya starts to realize that they had traveled further then she had thought, days slip slowly away into nights. Nights sink away from the sun as day pushes the endless darkness away. Speech is limited between herself and the knights. She speaks rarely to them; her head bent low with shame as she thinks. Alan speaks to her, but it is awkward and she does not persuade conversation.

Remaining silent if necessary even in his presence. Day was once again slipping away from her grasp, darkness was pushing its upon them. In the distance a sun set disappears from her view, faint colours and light making the final steps into darkness. Arthur turns, his eyes flicking over her. Making sure that she has not done anything rash. She looks tired, her head bowed in submission as she moves the horse's reins with pale hands.

Shaking himself he turns forward once more, his eyes flicking over to the scout._ "Find a place to rest."_ Is his only command before Tristan moves off into the darkness.

--

It did not take the small group long to find a place to rest. Only the strongest of stars had appeared when they had finally stopped for the night. Fires are made, and animals cleaned. Food is caught, and then cooked. An animal in the distance cries, but no one turns their head to listen. Horses snort in laziness, their eyes dropping as they slowly fall into sleep. The world is in peace, nothing to threaten them.

For it seems even the woads have decided to take the night off. No one noticed them, the women and her servant. The cheers and happy laughter of the men keeping them away from their true thoughts. They talk about home, something she also yearned for. A place where their where no responsibilities, for the men though it meant freedom. Something she had once had, just like them.

She had listened to many of their stories, some so child like and surreal she couldn't help but laugh. Other's deep and dramatic, stories that chilled to the bone. Making her want to run and cry at the same time. Alan had gone off for water, promising her to bring some back for her. It was odd sitting there alone, unsupervised by not only the men but by her servant.

He had been keeping an eye on her, she couldn't blame him. This whole mess had indeed been her fault. But she felt so alone now, now that Alan had turned his back on her. He was going to help these men bring her back. She had no doubt about that, he wanted to go home. Back to a warm bed and duties, which left him, satisfied. He didn't want freedom because he had never tasted it; from the moment of his birth he had been someone's.

No she was alone, Alan had indeed helped her but he would not do so again. He was smarter then that, he knew that there was no pot of gold at the end of this. He knew that for himself there was no hidden reward. He had come along for her and she had failed him. No the least she could do was make sure that he went back to his servant duties. No she would have to do this alone.

--

Another day and night passes, every step her horse takes she moves closer and closer to what she had before. Slowly a gloom seems to step in, an ever-lasting cloud that not even the fullest of winds can sweep away. The road soon becomes more and more populated. Some people she even recognizes, and some she does not. The days seem to speed up, even if they should be longer. Night seems to be nothing more then seconds, but like always darkness falls.

Night pushes away the living and welcomes the dying. Animals move towards their own homes; hoping for an undisturbed sleep. The knights like every night follow suit. Their horses tired and sluggish as they desperately wish for food and sleep. They soon find a place and following suit of the knights; she cleans and feeds her horse. Her eyes never drifting towards the knights as she does so. Dinner comes fast; she eats in silence her eyes flashing up from her dinner plate at the loud laughter that comes from the knights. Finished she hands back the plates and excuses herself, leaving Alan to enjoy the whiskey and ale they soon hand out. She walks slowly, making it look as if she has to do her business. Her eyes flicking up towards the stars as she makes her way towards the horses saddle bags.

But she is not noticed. None of the knight's turn back to make sure she stays in sight. Alan does not even turn to look; to over whelmed by the comfort and laughter around him. She does not grab what many would grab to go to the privy. Bread is one of the many items that work its way into her pockets. Next comes a dagger, and then a water bottle, half filled with whiskey. Taking a swing at the liquor to calm her nerves, she gags at the taste but washes it down anyways. Soon to find her hands no longer shaky and sweaty; she stands. Her eyes flicking over to the knights before finally disappearing from sight.

--

Her cloak covered her pretty well, the black hood keeping her face in shadows as she moved slowly along the tree line. Perhaps she should go back… no she told herself firmly, this was her last chance. Her last chance at freedom. God only knew how well she would be protected when she got back. There would be no turning back now. She would hide for a day or two and then with the little money she had left make her way back to her homeland.

To her father, her mother could not touch her there no one could. She would marry who she wanted, not whom her mother wanted. She would be someone that right now she could only envy. Making sure to make as little noise as possible she quickly got to the main road. She knew where she was, for she had studied a map before leaving. It would take her about an hour to get to the crossroads. There she would head to the right, to the great shores of Britain.

But the journey was harder then it had been on horse, she became tired easily. Her hands shaking for sleep as she took another swing of whiskey. A full day of riding and hopefully a full night of walking would leave her tired and in a daze. But it was worth it, every step she took seemed to be another leap towards her goal.

Cursing the fact that she only had whiskey she tried to drink as little as possible. A drunk lady would be tempting for any man she came across. And she would much rather be alert then drunk. But thirst clawed at her throat and so with another sudden gasp she took another sip of the liquor.

The sound of horse hoofs startles her and with a gasp she quickly moves of the road and behind a bush. Eyes flash as she watches the man, the knight. Bors was it not? Ducking behind a tree she waits, her hand over her mouth as she hears another horse approach.

Whispers, do they know she is here? Tucking her cloak around her she stands stock still. Her back up against a tree, her dagger ready in her hand. She felt a tug at her shoulder and with a yelp smashed the dagger into the mans arm. She hears a cry and with another quick yelp breaks forwards. Lifting her skirt as she runs into the bush. She felt another hand grasp her, turning her around she gasped as the man takes her dagger from her.

He was mad, fierce in anger. The man… the man from her dreams. Stepping back with a cry she watches him. His hand still holding her shoulder tightly. _"Please..."_ She pleads, but is easily cut off . _"Get back to the horses now."_

_--_

**AN: Sorry for the wait, and thank you reviewers for the lovely reviews.**_  
_


End file.
